


The Chain

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 受零子太太启发搞出来的一个吸血鬼亚当





	The Chain

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……写的不大精细，想啥写啥，祝吃好

“晚上吃什么？”  
“血肠和汤。”

劳伦斯养了一只宠物，名叫亚当，亚当是一只吸血鬼。  
亚当可能是独一无二的宠物，但劳伦斯并不为此感到自豪或高兴，他离婚了，妻子带着女儿回了老家。  
亚当应该为本市多起伤害罪负责，但如果他不是人也没有人权，他就无法负责。  
传说中吸血鬼住在古堡里，很俊美，但亚当不是老吸血鬼。他可能是世界上最年轻也最穷的吸血鬼，比相貌的话劳伦斯觉得自己还更英俊点，亚当只是可爱。  
但人们养宠物还不就是为了可爱。

“你知道，变成吸血鬼，慢慢你就脱离人类生活了，因为你身边的人都变成了可以食用的东西。”  
亚当来回换着频道，看起来很无聊，他本来就不像是会对电视节目感兴趣的人。劳伦斯看着他，猜测观看食物们在电视频道里嘻嘻哈哈，并不会让亚当有什么感觉。  
可能唯一能让亚当有感觉的，就是跟吸血鬼有关的电影，但那些也都太具有人性了。亚当不认识其他吸血鬼，他是个倒霉蛋，他在家昏迷了三天，醒来后就变成这样了，全世界只有垃圾广告邮件还记得他。  
吸血鬼亚当的脑子里有很多内置信息，比如他大概知道自己该吃什么，怎么吃；除此之外他还感觉自己从胃到性都很饥渴，他不仅想吃东西，还想做爱，不是随便跟谁，他需要找到一个“他的人类”，吸食这个人的血并与其性交会让他的身心保持良好状态，这是吸血鬼与人类结合的方式。  
他的方位感和夜视能力很好，颠倒黑白睡觉也不会有黑眼圈，阳光、十字架和圣水无法对他造成影响，人类的信仰和真实情况是两码事，人类对关系的理解和吸血鬼对关系的理解也是两码事。在亚当找到劳伦斯之前他都没发现自己的想法和普通人类的差距已如此之大，直到他听到自己告诉劳伦斯，自己选中他了，吸血鬼对结合的概念可能和人类的有些偏差。  
劳伦斯坐在桌边，已经喝了大半瓶伏特加，他因为亚当的话哈哈大笑，愉快地跟他谈天，甚至忘了亚当是爬窗户进来的。亚当不想现在喝他的血，他计算着劳伦斯多久能把酒精代谢掉，他不喜欢酒精，“鸡尾血酒”作为另一种食物需要与植物混合进行调配。他已经开始熟悉劳伦斯的家，劳伦斯冲到厕所去呕吐，亚当想要试试自己的翅膀，他应该有一对翅膀，不算太大，现在那里骨头还太软，打开的时候撞到柜子棱上，疼得亚当跳了起来。  
劳伦斯来来回回吐了三次，他没有醒酒，跌跌撞撞走进客厅窝在桌角旁的地板上睡了，亚当不知道他什么时候会醒来，他咬住劳伦斯的静脉，在里面注射了一点自己的血，这样就算是跟劳伦斯结合过了。与吸血鬼结合对人类很有好处，吸血鬼的血液可以优化人体，让他们身体更强健，无论何种情况都能保持血量充沛，等劳伦斯醒了，八成也会想跟他做爱，结合就是这样。  
亚当失算了，他本以为当晚就可以跟劳伦斯上床，但过量酒精让劳伦斯没有性欲，直到第二天上班前他才清醒过来。  
快下班的时候亚当跑去医院找他，如果劳伦斯能给他点鲜血做零食就再好不过，他真的很饿，已经把劳伦斯的两盆植物吃掉了。  
劳伦斯看到他，抓住他拖进自己的诊室，亚当第一次见到人这样发情——劳伦斯把他压在门上，他很壮也很有力，劳伦斯戴着医用手套，扒掉他的裤子，揉他的屁股，把润滑液涂进去，他似乎只是礼貌性地扩张了一下，就火急火燎把自己塞进去。  
亚当遗憾地发现身为吸血鬼，除了那种“定向性欲”，他的身体根本没比正常人类的承受能力强多少！他痛得叫出来，流出眼泪。劳伦斯太着急，在他耳边喘着粗气，咬牙切齿地操他，顾不得他难受地呜咽。  
“小东西，你对我做了什么？”劳伦斯低声恶狠狠地问道。  
亚当不知道该怎么回答，疼痛让他找回了一点做人类的感觉，他突然觉得有点对不起劳伦斯。  
“别……别！”亚当因为体内突如其来的顶撞绷紧了腰和腿，“我吃了你两盆叶子，但是只吃了一点叶子和茎——”  
“我没问你这个！”  
劳伦斯把亚当的腿掰得更开，亚当的身体已经开始适应，他整个人都开始顺从劳伦斯，劳伦斯抽了一巴掌他白皙的臀，亚当的身体一震，他喜欢这个。  
在劳伦斯下一次撞击他身体时，亚当叫了出来，劳伦斯赶紧捂住他的嘴。  
“小声点，这里是医院。”  
“唔……唔唔……”  
他们粗暴又尽量小声地完成了第一次性交，做完后医生用纸巾擦掉沾在他阴囊上和腿间的润滑液，检查他依旧很疼的后穴，这让他感到温暖。  
医生也没把他丢在外面，他让他上车，载他回家，虽然他不跟他说话。

亚当很饿，他眼巴巴地看着劳伦斯。等劳伦斯吃完饭，亚当凑上去，希望劳伦斯不会赶开他，劳伦斯好像一直都在生气，但他开始喝血时劳伦斯伸手把他搂在怀里，另一只手翻着书，好像他们很久以前就开始这么做了。

如果有人问劳伦斯，养一只吸血鬼是什么感受，劳伦斯会满不在乎地耸耸肩，反问对方想要得到什么答案。  
结合对亚当意味着充足的营养和性方面的满足，但对劳伦斯意味着什么，他说不清楚，人就是这种模模糊糊的生物，连自己也理解不了。他本来只是希望自己从家庭破裂的事实上转移注意力，但可以肯定的是，与亚当结合这件事也影响了他，那是一种很奇妙的事实，好像他就天经地义跟亚当是共生关系，无论当时亚当单方面的行为多么让人恼火，结果终归还不赖。这种变化也引起了劳伦斯的兴趣，对此他做出猜测，是亚当感染了寄生虫，又通过血液传染给自己，为此他甚至写邮件给医学院的教授咨询，还做了检查。  
撇开有关寄生虫的推测，劳伦斯羡慕亚当，亚当似乎从不眷恋作为人类的生活，他看起来随遇而安，没怎么费力就接受了变成吸血鬼的事实，而自己总是在回首张望，他的感情生活充满了对人类间关系的失望、遗憾、悔恨、痛苦。  
亚当很快就搬进了劳伦斯家，他本来就没有多少东西，又扔掉了很多。他一点也不介意房子里留下的前妻和孩子的痕迹，对他来说这是劳伦斯家的一部分，如果劳伦斯为了亚当把这些东西都弄走，他反而会觉得奇怪。  
“动物的血，植物的汁液，都可以成为我的食物，血肠也不错，韩国血肠和德国血肠你比较喜欢哪个？”亚当端着一杯蔬菜汁，“变成吸血鬼后，我的口味也发生了变化，但是想减肥喝蔬菜汁大概是通用的。”  
血制品和蔬菜汁是唯二能让他们坐在一张餐桌上的东西，而劳伦斯对蔬菜汁深恶痛绝。  
亚当觉得比较合理的说法是自己饲养了劳伦斯，毕竟是自己找到了他，把他变成了自己的血牛。亚当可不是吸血鬼主妇，他只是对人类社会再没什么兴趣了。  
“拜托亚当，我今天不想再吃血肠了。”劳伦斯走进门，把手提包和大衣递给亚当，他很累，没什么食欲，告诉亚当自己只想吃点面包和炒蛋，如果还有肉汤就再好不过了。

亚当坐在沙发上，拿着劳伦斯的体检报告——上面指出劳伦斯血脂过高，他咧开嘴露出一个标准的亚当式笑容，把蔬菜汁塞进劳伦斯手里，背对着劳伦斯掀起自己的上衣，给劳伦斯展示自己的翅膀。  
“寄生虫可不会让人突然长出这种东西。”  
“天呐，你能飞？”劳伦斯几乎摔了手中的杯子，他的神情就像发现了地外生物。  
翅膀很薄，能透光，摸上去覆盖着一层绒毛，有点像蝙蝠，令人惊奇的是它们能完全缩回亚当的身体里。  
“现在还不能，它们似乎不长了，也不知道有什么用。”  
“我开始想解剖你了。”  
“我感觉我应该就是一个大血袋，而且我现在好像没有心跳了。”  
劳伦斯站起来去拿家里的听诊器，亚当低头观察自己的上半身，捏起肚子上的脂肪目测厚度，突然间他感到一股异样的视线，就在他扭头往窗户看过去时，一道闪光刺进了他的眼睛，他几乎听到了自己最熟悉的“咔嚓”声。  
亚当收起翅膀，直觉告诉他应该远离窗子，理智告诉他拍照片的人是个蠢货、外行，拍这么亮的房间根本没必要用闪光灯。  
劳伦斯拿着听诊器走出来，用询问的眼神望着亚当，亚当看着窗户的表情像一只处于戒备状态的猫。“怎么了？”劳伦斯问。  
“有人偷拍我们。”亚当尽量小声说。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，有人偷拍我们，就在那扇窗外。”亚当看到劳伦斯丢下听诊器，抄起一根棒子靠近窗户，“别过去，劳伦斯！”他喊道。  
就在这时，房间内突然一片漆黑，肯定是有人弄断了他们的电闸，劳伦斯立刻摸到茶几上的打火机点亮，但这点火光根本无济于事，他回身翻找抽屉里的蜡烛。  
“你知道吗，亚当，我最近碰到的混蛋和蠢蛋特别多。”  
“不知道里面有没有我。”亚当几乎自言自语地接道，他按住劳伦斯的手臂，让劳伦斯安静别动，一声微弱的响动随着劳伦斯的话音消失了。  
劳伦斯贴在亚当耳边，小声问他：“你能看见吗？”  
亚当目不转睛地盯着响动传来的方向，那里原来是劳伦斯的女儿的卧室：“他们走到客厅来，我就能看见。”  
“不止一个？”  
“一个人没办法在偷拍以后这么快绕到后面。”  
“你能变得吓人点么？”  
“我不吓人？”  
“一点也不，你的翅膀和牙还有指甲能像恐怖片里那样狰狞吗？”  
“不行，我现在还只能算是个幼崽。”  
“幼崽？！”劳伦斯跟着重复了一遍，“我觉得我们最好现在就离开这里，我不知道他们到底是谁，有没有枪。”  
“我也觉得这是个好主意。”亚当在黑暗中看得清楚，他们的花园里蹲着一个人，个子不高，抱着相机，应该就是刚刚偷拍的那个，然而后院又有动静，从正门走是最好的选择。  
他们只穿着袜子，亚当拉着劳伦斯，往大门快步走去，幸好劳伦斯没有碰倒什么东西，他们还算安静地走到门边，亚当拉开门时被门口站着的人吓了一大跳，他叫了起来，门口的人也吓了一跳，但他立刻反应过来。他举起枪而劳伦斯扯开亚当冲撞过去，毫无章法地跟那人扭打起来，试图把枪抢过来，亚当抓起棍子向花园冲去，但是他追不上抱着相机的人，那人看到他，丢下相机翻墙逃走了，于是他跑回来想帮劳伦斯。  
劳伦斯占了下风，拿着枪埋伏在门口的是个壮汉，并且显然受过这方面的训练，此时他把劳伦斯压在身下，劳伦斯挣脱不开，那人把枪口转向亚当的方向，即使亚当的眼睛不发光，他的白T恤还是在黑暗中晃晃悠悠。  
“冷静，我们是吸血鬼猎人，我不想伤害你，只要你把他交给我。”陌生人终于开口了。  
亚当拎着棍子往后退：“我什么都没做，我变成这样才几天而已！”他冲着那人喊道。  
“别动！”  
亚当不能不动，他看见一道火光从枪口中喷出，本能俯身躲避，医生在抢夺枪的过程中扭偏了枪口方向，枪走火了，子弹向室内打去。  
一声爆响后紧接着是一声闷响，好像什么东西砸落在地上，劳伦斯的耳朵很疼，亚当倒是连滚带爬地跑过来，边跑边喊：“你杀了他，我看见了，那个穿着皮衣的！”  
壮汉慌了神，被劳伦斯一把打掉枪，他从劳伦斯身上爬起来，挣脱劳伦斯的拉拽往门口跑，亚当跟在他后面追了好一段，后来实在跟不上，还试图使用翅膀，但他实在飞不起来，人也跟丢了，只得保持着卷起上衣的形象回到劳伦斯家的院子里，他跑得一身汗，喘的像狗一样，劳伦斯在门口等他，也喘着粗气。  
“真的死了？”  
“我看见了，房间里那个走到窗口，结果被子弹打中了。”  
劳伦斯愤怒地锤了一下墙壁：“该死，现在怎么办？”  
亚当想说至少他可以处理血，但他怕劳伦斯会更生气，尽管这不是他的错。

亚当和劳伦斯面对着一具年轻人的尸体，亚当翻出尸体身上的钱包。劳伦斯蹲下身摸了摸尸体的颈部，然后翻过尸体的头，想确认瞳孔是否扩散，紧接着他向后倒着坐在地上。  
“操！”他惊恐地低吼道。  
亚当也坐在地上，他热得把上衣脱了，疑惑地望着劳伦斯，他需要香烟。  
劳伦斯沉默了好一会，他拿过亚当手中的钱夹，钱夹里放着一张照片。他看了一眼便甩手扔掉，撑着额头说：“这是院长的儿子。”  
亚当没有立刻反应过来，他看着年轻人想，再过一会这人就不能吃了，他不吃凉的。  
血液的香气正在散去，要么血液，要么香烟，亚当抽动着鼻翼，劳伦斯喊了他三遍才把他的注意力拉回来。  
“我们不能把他放在这里，快想想怎么办！”  
“我可以帮你处理血的部分。”亚当说。  
“我就知道你会这么说。”劳伦斯捡起亚当的衣服盖在尸体脸上，“他是你的了……天呐，可怜的孩子。”  
亚当俯身下去，他张开嘴露出尖牙，靠近尸体的颈动脉，劳伦斯突然冲上去以很大的力道把他拉开。

“天呐，我不能……我不能这样！”劳伦斯还抓着亚当的肩，他摇晃亚当的肩膀，“你就不能别吃他吗？我认识这个人，他是我们医院院长的小儿子，他可能大学还没毕业——”  
亚当转了转眼睛，他点点头，他觉得应该考虑劳伦斯的想法，又恋恋不舍瞥了眼尸体。  
“反正……我一次也吃不完，其实我吃不了多少。”亚当吞了吞口水。  
“亚当！”  
劳伦斯因为亚当失落的神色感到愤怒，他知道这样很奇怪，但亚当的存在更奇怪，他在屋子里来回走，根本无法理出头绪，亚当看到尸体口袋里的烟，悄悄摸出来点上。  
报警的念头始终在劳伦斯脑子里盘旋，但会有人相信他们吗？他拉起亚当，把他按在沙发上，拿走他的烟，质问他事情的来龙去脉。他从来没想过这个世界上还有什么狗屁吸血鬼和吸血鬼猎人，他就是个他妈的生活优越的外科医生，他离婚了，妻子带着女儿回了老家，他只是个血脂过高的普通男人，他不够脚踏实地吗？为什么现在他家客厅死了个孩子，一个小公子，还有个不知道哪来的小混蛋天天等着喝他的血？  
“我不知道。”亚当说，“而且我饿了。”  
“够了！”劳伦斯呵道，“告诉我，我全都要知道！”  
“好吧，别生气，劳伦斯……我们可以一起解决这个问题。”亚当安抚地拉着劳伦斯的手臂，让他坐到自己旁边，又小心地示意劳伦斯先把烟还给他。  
亚当抽了口烟，连着吐出五个烟圈，他看着烟圈消散，对劳伦斯讲了起来。  
起先他只是在网上搜索人类变成吸血鬼的案例，搜出来的大部分是电影和幼稚年轻人建立的论坛、一些宗教类事件，随后他进入暗网，除去打着吸血鬼牌子卖迷幻药的商店和诈骗网站，还有很多标注吸血鬼的重口味性爱视频。  
“那时候我想到了你，我不是故意的，人人都看这些。我没有什么特别的癖好，只是好奇，我从来没看过这类东西。”亚当观察着劳伦斯的神色，又补上一句，“那真的很恶心，是假的，我一下子就关掉了，其实那天我吓坏了。”  
亚当没有继续下去，他浏览起卖致幻剂的商店，他还从来没在上面买过蘑菇，那里的蘑菇看起来比合法商店里的蘑菇厉害多了。  
然后他在网站的广告链接里看到，“收购吸血鬼血清。”  
亚当抱着看乐子的心情点进去，里面竟然真的在贩卖吸血鬼有关的东西，他看到了跟自己的翅膀相似的半片翅膀，比他的更小，很难想象是从谁身上弄下来的，没准是大蝙蝠；吸血鬼的尖牙——也有可能是狗牙；还有一些号称具有神秘力量的物件，比如一沓照片、一段“骨头”、镜子碎片、带有血迹的睡衣、一片嘴唇标本、包含一段暗号的“吸血鬼”求偶信息，以及卖血。  
与血液有关的东西在独立版块，需要答题才能进去，亚当随便填了填，那些题目的设置莫名其妙，从喜欢的做爱姿势到对吸血鬼幼崽色情的看法，他甚至不知道什么叫吸血鬼幼崽，或许他就是？  
亚当进入血液版，结果却令他失望，所谓吸血鬼血清不过是一种新型致幻剂，亚当绝不会去尝试的那种。  
他也没买蘑菇，他现在有劳伦斯了，好像没必要为蘑菇浪费几个小时，而且他甚至不知道那东西对自己还管不管用。  
“这就是全部了，我什么都没做，甚至不知道跟这事到底有没有关系。”亚当说。  
劳伦斯脸色阴沉，他想了一会说：“去看看他的手机。”  
亚当把死者腰包和口袋里的东西全部掏了出来，枪、子弹、绳子、小手电、刀、抽血用的工具，以及偷拍亚当站在花园里的一张照片。  
“我想我们不用再找了，除非你知道他手机的密码是什么。”亚当把抽血工具和照片递给劳伦斯，照片拍的很烂，亚当可以拍着胸脯说，自己比他专业多了。  
劳伦斯揉着头发在房间里来回踱步：“真叫人害怕，你是说他们是来抓你的？院长的儿子上猎奇网站，而现在他咎由自取？谁会相信？”  
“很抱歉……他们一定追踪了我。”  
“是他们追踪了我！现在怎么办？”  
亚当突然想起来：“照片！只要他们拿着照片，就一定会回来！”  
“他们盯上你了。”劳伦斯说。  
亚当感到尸体散发出一股寒意，对他来说是食物变质的信号，他的肚子在尸体和劳伦斯面前叫唤，尽管这太不合时宜。  
劳伦斯闭上眼睛，叹了口气，示意亚当可以过来。吸血与供血的过程让他们平静，劳伦斯想了很多，关于他的女儿，他自己的人生，他的家庭，他没有和亚当进行肢体接触，亚当的背拱起来，单薄得像只鹌鹑。  
“亚当，我不能坐牢。”最后，劳伦斯得出一个结论。

亚当吃的快而专心，劳伦斯觉得他就像自己的宠物。他难以给亚当定位，他对亚当的接受及安全感都来自于所谓“血液中的信息”。  
劳伦斯想，这种连接可能比人与人间的任何关系都要好，人类间的连接过于脆弱，本质上他跟任何人都没连接，他结了婚，反而更孤独。他爱家人，但如果妻子杀了人，他会包庇她吗？如果他回到家发现地上躺着一具尸体，而妻子声称与此无关，他会相信她吗？  
他认识亚当才几天，他不爱亚当，不会充满感情地爱抚他的头发，亚当也不会把他收拾的干干净净，充满爱意地看着他，但他也不会对亚当说，“我们分开一段时间冷静一下吧”或“我现在就想见到你”之类的。有血液做连接，他用不着践行人类间让人疲劳的相处方式，这是天上掉馅饼的好事——除非现在客厅里躺着一具尸体。  
亚当就像一个小泵，从他身体里抽血，劳伦斯感到平静，或许亚当的牙齿上含有某种镇定剂成分。亚当的身体是温热的，并不像传说中形容的那样冰凉，劳伦斯把手放在他胸口上想知道他到底有没有心跳，他摸了摸左边，又不可置信地把手移到右边试探，亚当的胸口一点震动也没有。  
“劳伦斯，你该减肥了，不然很快你就会有乳房，然后是我。”  
亚当吃饱了，他从劳伦斯身上爬起来，把两个手掌朝上，放在隔膜旁，做出一个拖着乳房的姿势，还颠了颠。  
“亚当，你真的没有心跳。”  
“我想我的心脏溶解在血液里了，但是最见鬼的就是，我还有前列腺。”  
“对，你居然还有他妈的前列腺。”  
劳伦斯捏了一把他的胸口，这个突如其来的性暗示立刻让亚当兴奋了起来，他搂着劳伦斯的脖子跨坐在他身上，捧起劳伦斯的脸跟他接吻，劳伦斯的手指在亚当的尾骨上跳舞。  
任何人都期望这种骨血交融的性，之于劳伦斯这就像毒品，他能面对着尸体揉亚当的屁股，他的身体期待跟亚当贴的更紧更深，他要让亚当在他身下腹股颤抖，连一滴尿都射不出来，亚当想要什么他都可以满足他，这就是他存在的意义。  
他舔亚当的尖牙，纠缠他柔软的小舌头，或许他们应该也打一对戒指？素戒就很合适，什么戒指能表明亚当是他的所有物？  
与亚当十指相扣时，劳伦斯觉得自己也能感到亚当所感觉到的，尸体在冒凉气，那是过期食物的气息，翅膀在他背后，想要被打开，空气是冷的，只有血液流动的地方是热的，劳伦斯的血是特别的，亚当生长在那里。  
亚当是个小崽子，他很不安，为自己孤身一人自惭形秽。  
亚当背对着尸体，用下体摩擦劳伦斯的下体，让劳伦斯为自己涂上润滑，他今天摸上去比任何时候都瘦小。他把头埋在劳伦斯颈间，背上清晰地隆起脊椎骨，后穴夹着劳伦斯的手指一张一合。  
“劳伦斯，我害怕，我很害怕。”亚当突然说。  
“不用害怕，我们会处理好这件事的。”劳伦斯说。  
“我们看起来就像电影里的变态杀手！”因为劳伦斯触到了敏感点，亚当呻吟出声。  
“我们可比变态杀手走得远多了。”  
“停下，劳伦斯，停下，我们得先把这件事解决了。”  
亚当推开劳伦斯，他站在劳伦斯面前，裤子半褪，脚上还挂着一只袜子的样子就像一个色情小丑。  
劳伦斯也从刚刚的情欲中清醒过来，与亚当交合是他生活的必需品，他应得的。劳伦斯居然有点生气，但他同意亚当的做法，至少他们应该先把尸体藏起来，把各处都弄干净。  
“劳伦斯，我知道你有很多要责怪我的事。但是我很害怕，我太害怕了。”亚当提起裤子，他终于没再露出往常那种有些玩世不恭的表情——劳伦斯一直以为他就是那样一个人，什么都没有，连希望也没有，随遇而安，活的有点浑浑噩噩的那种，而现在亚当像一个焦虑到极点，连爱都做不了的家伙。  
他们把尸体装进垃圾袋，抬进车库，塞进车的后备箱。  
劳伦斯抓起石头向窗户投去，石头砸在弹孔附近，窗子沿着弹孔周围的辐射状裂痕碎了，他们下周一就联系人换窗子。  
他们把客厅打扫干净，又把衣服脱下来扔到院子里准备烧掉。亚当擦地板时在客厅的角落找到一枚弹壳，弹壳上镀了一层银，他眯着眼看上面的刻字，劳伦斯也凑上来，他让亚当收好这东西，没准以后有用。  
这时死者的手机响了起来，他们交换了个眼神，起身去看电话。劳伦斯有些不敢看，唯恐来电显示是那位年轻人的家人，他今晚够倒霉的了，不想再消受这个了。  
“这是……”亚当拿着手机，来电者的奇怪名字正好与子弹上的刻字一致，“我想我们很快就会有麻烦了。”  
劳伦斯反而松了口气，无论如何他下周不会去上班，不，或许他应该正常去上班，他拿过手机和子弹壳，确认两个名字的确一样，他在脑海里翻找——他下周还是会去上班，但他会很快离开那里，这个名字因为奇怪而给他留下了点印象，如果不是很早之前一个拒绝了手术的病人，就是在某次宴会上有过一面之缘的医疗行业投资人。  
“亚当，我们开车出去兜兜风。”  
亚当点点头，他开始穿衣服，他想他知道劳伦斯要做什么。  
劳伦斯把车开出来，亚当坐在副驾上，没系安全带，把车窗开到最底下。他喜欢开车兜风，这还是劳伦斯第一次带他出来。  
他们行驶在沿海公路上，傍晚时这里会有美丽的落日，海风很大，隆隆的海声与夜晚交融成磅礴的幽暗，劳伦斯开的很快，沿着公路一直走下去，漫无目的，这些都让亚当觉得自由。  
劳伦斯还在犹豫，亚当知道劳伦斯不想把尸体丢进海里，因为这样他的家人可能就再也无法找到他。  
亚当打开车载CD，音响里响起吉他前奏。  
“有时候，我很孤独。”劳伦斯说，“我不擅长跟人建立关系，建立家庭不会消除孤独，只会让你更深刻地意识到他们，同时也一种挫败。”  
亚当把声音调到最大，这样音乐声才不至于淹没在海风里。他思考劳伦斯说的话时，觉得自己在咀嚼劳伦斯的“孤独”，并觉得那很好吃。

“……Running in the shadows   
damn your love damn your lies……” 歌中这样唱到。

“抱歉，我不知道我为什么突然跟你说这个，你不感兴趣对吗？”劳伦斯把车停在路边，他看上去很失落，也很疲劳。  
“不是这样的，我只是太害怕了。”亚当回答，他依然感觉自己在吞掉某种东西，“你是一个外科医生，在你眼里我一定一无所有吧？”  
劳伦斯看了他一眼，如果让劳伦斯评判作为人类的亚当，他一定这么觉得，他在亚当这个年纪已经读完医学硕士了。  
“但是就算我这样，我也有我自己的生活，有我自己的东西，虽然不多，你知道我这种人，得不到太多东西的。我知道你的孤独，我很少感觉孤独，即使我过得也不快乐，但生活终归是我的……你能想象吗，一觉醒来什么都变了，其实周围一切如常，只有你自己变了。我曾经喜欢的东西，我要做到事，我再也不需要它们了，我需要的是另外一些东西。然后我找到了你，我们就成了现在这样了，你不认为我是人类，我也不认为，我看到人死掉的第一反应是去喝他的血，我想和你做爱，想喝你的血，我在丧失人性，你能想象这种感觉吗？不痛不痒，眼睁睁地看着自己的本质在改变，不知道这种改变多久会停止，又对自己会变成什么一无所知，这太让我害怕了。”  
亚当说的有些激动，劳伦斯静静地听着，原来他从来就不知道亚当的问题是什么，他甚至没想过亚当也会有问题。  
他现在无法让亚当别害怕，他解决不了他的问题，但结合也影响了劳伦斯，让他本能地知道如何安抚亚当。  
亚当的话音落下，他的眼睛因为焦虑乱转，眼珠在黑夜里发着光，劳伦斯伸手在他脑后，扣住他的脑袋吻他。  
“让我们先把刚刚的事做完吧。”他说，伸手放下椅背，让亚当躺在上面，自己也爬上去，幸好车内空间还算宽敞。  
亚当的眼睛一下子亮了，他赶紧扯下自己的上衣，又伸手去扒劳伦斯的，海风抚摸着他们的皮肤，亚当希望能一直沉浸在黑夜和性欲的海洋里，劳伦斯扒开他的腿给他口交，亚当的屁股里还夹着点润滑，劳伦斯搬起他的腿，挤进他的腿间，亚当的脚踩着车顶。  
劳伦斯用舌尖扫他的乳头，同时进入他的身体，亚当很快就敏感地扭动，他没有心跳，又感觉自己如此鲜活，鲜活的像人类一样，这太奇怪了。  
劳伦斯的阴茎在他体内跳动，他快乐地叫出声，在耳朵深处听见劳伦斯的呼吸声和心跳声，劳伦斯的汗水滴在他的脸上，亚当踩着车顶板，配合劳伦斯的动作并大声叫唤，他搂着劳伦斯的背，翅膀在身下歪歪扭扭地张开。  
劳伦斯离开他的身体，在狭小的空间内把亚当翻了个个，舔咬亚当的舔肩胛骨和翅膀根部，亚当抱着椅背，劳伦斯从后面进入他，他喜欢这姿势，喜欢劳伦斯一边狠狠干他一边打他的屁股。  
CD还在自顾自地播放，明快的鼓点声很像劳伦斯的心跳，那种震动贴着他的皮肤，融进黑暗，黑暗中有歌声传来。亚当猜想，或许他和劳伦斯在共用一个心脏。

“……Break the silence   
damn the dark damn the light……”

“真适合……开车的时候听。”亚当说，他们两个的身体汗湿地黏在一起，他的精液弄脏了座椅，劳伦斯射在他体内，如果过一会劳伦斯让他清理座椅，他就让劳伦斯先把他清理干净。亚当平静下来，感觉自己又变回那个靠打零工讨生活，赚点小钱就能开心的亚当，尽管他们的后备箱里还塞了个尸体。

“……And if you don't love me now，  
You will never love me again，  
I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain……”

“我想我们还是不要把他丢进海里去。”  
劳伦斯穿上衣服，又发动了车子，他不知道自己这样做对不对，他想把年轻人埋到山上，给他的父母最后见到孩子的机会，尽管让他彻底失踪了会更好。  
他们打算顺着来电者这条线索查下去，如果能抓到所谓的“吸血鬼猎人”或者拍照片的人，也算是对这件事有个交代。  
亚当收起翅膀，他可不想再被人抓住机会偷拍，虽然这是在公路上。  
他们往森林驶去，天色正进入一天中最黑暗的时候。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 歌就叫the Chain啦，原曲和小莉翻唱都很好听


End file.
